1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wear resistant ferro-based sintered alloy for use as wear resistant members of internal combustion engines, more particularly, those members which require thermal resistance, corrosion resistance and wear resistance simultaneously such as valve seats, valves, etc., and other slidable members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, wear resistant ferro-based sintered alloys comprising various carbides having a high hardness have been used. These alloys are used widely as valve seats and are useful for the purpose to some extent. That is, these alloys have been developed in order to cope with a problem of adhesion wear which has become more and more serious as a result of the use of leadless gasoline, and the fact that lubrication between valves by lead is no longer available.
Although efforts have been made heretofore for improving this drawbacks, as far as is known no sintered alloy has been developed which can sufficiently meet the requirements for slidable members for internal combustion engines to be operated under severe conditions employed recently.
It is strongly desired that alloys free of the defects of the conventional alloys, especially those in which wear resistance, in particular, adhesion wear is improved be developed.